Jesús Cortez
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = PLLDetectiveBreyer.ogg }} Mayor Adam West.png|Alcalde Adam West (temps. 4-16) en Padre de familia, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Pink-panther-pals-aardvark-2.gif|El Oso Hormiguero de La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. EMH-BaronStrucker.png|Barón Von Strucker en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Duke - IsleofDogs.png|Duke en Isla de perros. Robotech Southern Cross Rolf Emerson.png|Rolf Emerson en Robotech (redoblaje). Rudob n.png|Rudbornn Chelute de Bleach. Edrard Liones.png|Edrard Liones tambien en Bleach. Taichi Miyamoto.png|Taichi Miyamoto y tambien de Bleach. Kuromukuro Yakushi.png|Yakushi Oshō en Kuromukuro. Mazinger Z Dr Morimori.jpg|Dr. Morimori en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada). Nanu anime.png|Nanu en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Johnny.jpg|Johnny en One Piece (4Kids). Chumley.jpg|Chumley Huffington (2ª voz) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. 5984-27167.gif|Ratchet en la saga de peliculas de Transformers. RobertQueen.png|Robert Queen (1ª voz) en Arrow. Jake Simmons.png|Jake Simmons Tambien en Arrow y en Flash. MaroniG.png|Sal Maroni en Gotham. Viktor Petrov.jpg|Viktor Petrov en House of Cards. Sapper-BladeR2.png|Sapper Morton en Blade Runner 2049. Marco.jpg|Marco / Geppeto en Once Upon a Time (Version Soney). JuezFaden.jpg|Juez Faden en Batman inicia. Shazam19Srsivana.png|Sr. Sivana (John Glover) en ¡Shazam!. BBBGeneral.png|General Whalen (Glynn Turman) en Bumblebee. Dean GetOut.png|Dean en ¡Huye!. Dr-Peter Silencio2018.jpg|Dr. Peter Larke en Silencio (2018) 007 TWINE - Charles Robinson.jpg|Charles Robinson en 007: El mundo no basta y 007: El mañana nunca muere. Padreec2.jpg|Padre Gordon en El conjuro 2. G2Stenz.png|Almirante Stenz en Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos. CAOSCerberus.png|Dr. Cerberus en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. Leo Chingkwake.jpg|Leo Chingkwake (2ª voz) en El show de los 70. Img ct10 05 on.png|Rōshi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Hiroki Saitou (KOS).jpg|Hiroki Saitou en Knights of Sidonia. Heath Kazama Flick (B-TB).jpg|Heath Kazama Flick en B: The Beginning. DNZakkIrius.png|Zakk Irius en Death Note. KOJI TAKAHASHI Parasito.png|Koji Takahashi en Parasite Dolls, la serie. Ichirō Misaki (Captain Tsubasa - LLR).jpg|Ichirō Misaki en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. PadreTakako.jpg|Padre de Takako en El bosque del piano. Contratista de InGen - JW.png|Contratista de InGen en Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico. Takeshi GodzillaCFB.png|Takeshi J. Hamamoto en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos y Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla. Jan Dodonna Rebels.png|General Jan Dodonna en Star Wars Rebels. Greez Dritus SWJFO.png|Greez Dritus en Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. Varvatos Vex (L3DA).jpg|Comandante Varvatos Vex en Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia. Fire Vipers Academy.jpg|Padre Viper en Academia Skylanders. VLDBogh.png|Comandante Bogh en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Hibiki.jpg|Seigō Hibiki en Súper Once. Desktop_05-03-2017_15-07-37-211.jpg|Chef Pisguetti en Jorge, el curioso. Rikochet's Abuelito ML.png|Abuelo de Ricochet en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Buena Dad.png|Padre de Buena Niña también en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Mr-white-johnny-test-9.16.jpg|Sr. White en Johnny Test. Mr-black-johnny-test-7.93.jpg|Sr. Black en Johnny Test (algunos capitulo). Armaggon(tmnt2012).png|Armaggon en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Alcalde de Capilandia.png|Alcalde de Capilandia (2ª voz) en Kirby. Nightmare-0.jpg|eNeMeE (2ª voz) también en Kirby. 28462234554.jpg|Doctor Oso Brown en Peppa. ProfesorEsquiarAtchoo!.png|Profesor de esquiar en Atchoo!. Hashi-kubo-and-the-two-strings-34.8.jpg|Hashi en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai. Bud MCAIWFCIY.png|Bud (Papá de Mariah) en Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey. Rabino Hyman Krustofsky.png|Rabino Hyman Krustofsky en Los Simpson (Temp. 26ª). thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JESUS CORTES COMO EL OSO HORMIGUERO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JESUS CORTEZ COMO EL OSO HORMIGUERO thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE JESUS CORTEZ COMO NANU EL KAHUNA DE LA ISLA ULA-ULA thumb|right|230 px|VOZ DE JESUS CORTEZ COMO NANU EL KAHUNA DE LA ISLA ULA-ULA thumb|right|230 px|VOZ DE JESUS CORTEZ COMO EL ALCALDE [[Adam West|ADAM WEST.]] Jesús Cortez es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Filmografía Películas Robert Foxworth *Ratchet - Transformers: La era de la extinción *Ratchet - Transformers: La venganza de los caídos *Ratchet - Transformers Colin Salmon *Charles Robinson - 007: El mañana nunca muere *Charles Robinson - 007: El mundo no basta Malcolm Stewart *Gerente de banco - Venganza implacable *Nelson - Timecop: Policía del futuro Michael Papajohn *Contratista de InGen - Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico *Guardia de seguridad - Primicia mortal Robert Forster *Bill Talbot - Persiguiendo a Abbott *Morgan Price - Ambiciones secretas David Ingram *Macon Turner - Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden *Macon Turner - Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden Mark Strong *Capitán Smith - 1917 *George - La noche más oscura Otros *Inspector Delacroix (Dany Boon) - Misterio a bordo *Almirante Stenz (David Strathairn) - Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos *Theis (Mark Kandborg) - The Perfection *Sr. Sivana (John Glover) - ¡Shazam! *Sr. Craft (Sean Tucker) - Mamá letal (doblaje mexicano) *A.J. Owens (Carlos Joe Kostas) - El corcel negro *Church (Michael Rooker) - El Marine 2 *Papa (Hal Holbrook) - Tiro mortal *Earl McGraw (Michael Parks) - Planet Terror *Juez Faden (Gerard Murphy) - Batman inicia *Dracula / Drake (Dominic Purcell) - Blade Trinity (versión DVD) *Vendedor de jade verde (Woo-Ping Yuen) - El maestro borracho *Walter (John Carroll Lynch) - Love Happens (segunda versión) *Marty (Kevin Chamberlin) - Lucky Number Slevin *Dr. Jonh Foster (Robert Picardo) - A.I. Assault *Adam West (Él mismo) - Muérete bonita *Henry Castillo (Jeremy Piven) - Besos que matan *Sr. Horowitz (Trevor Stuart) - Revólver *Mayor Erwin König (Ed Harris) - Enemigo al acecho *Vatrenus (Owen Teale) - La leyenda de Excalibur *Gene Revell (Bruce McGill) - La suma de todos los miedos *Dooey (Colin Quinn) - Una noche en el Roxbury *Sam (Michael Travis) - The Steam Experiment *Mikhail Garin (Georgiy Martirosyan) - El cómplice silencioso *Eugene (Scott Wilson) - Detrás de la Máscara *Jack (Pince Giantomasi) - ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? (redoblaje) *Jackson (Shawn Howell) - 3:10 a Yuma (doblaje de DVD) *Richard Connelly (Larry Miller) - Rubia y explosiva *Henry Bartlett (John Schneider) - La maldición de Ellensford *Alcalde Lichfield (Daniel Roebuck) - Jack y las habichuelas mágicas *Hombre de barba #2 (Jack Erdie) - La carretera *Pastor (Dave Hendricks) - Stone *Akaza (Yousuke Saitou) - Garo: Red Requiem *Luca (Luis Sabatini) - And Soon the Darkness *Arquitecto (Arron Shiver) - Invasión a la privacidad *Jefe Katha (Weeraprawat Wongpuapan) - El elefante blanco (doblaje mexicano) *Orval Flanagan (Garrett Schenck) - Mantequilla (segunda versión) *Frank (Kevin Skousen) - Un pájaro del aire *Mark (Todd Wall), Mesero y Voces adicionales - Un héroe fantástico *John (Graham Howes) y Policía (Richard Pepple) - Amo la cocina *Dr. Yates (Hiro Kanagawa) - La profecía del juicio final *George Barnes (Jim Piddock) - Eternamente comprometidos *Armando (Ronald Guttman) - Ligeramente fracasada *Razor (Bart Fouche) - Death Race 3: Infierno *Normando (Philippe Pasquini) - Astérix y Obélix al servicio de su majestad *Jude (Andrew Airlie) - 12 desastres *Sr. Lee (Pruitt Taylor Vince) - Hermosas criaturas *Craig (Dan Bakkedahl) - Chicas armadas y peligrosas *Horibe (Shû Nakajima) - 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai *Nelson Mandela (Idris Elba) - Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad *Dick Murdock (Chance Kelly) - Ciudad de sombras *Mike Rule (Ron Holmstrom) - Bajo cero *Examinador (Jonathan Spencer) - Condenados *Senador Roswald (Jim Storm) - Venganza sangrienta *Profesor Carr (Lance E. Nichols) - Straight A's *Alcalde David Held (David Held) - Los de abajo *Sr. Solokian (Antonino Paone) - ¿Estás aquí? *Rico (Jason Taylor) - Ataque jurásico *Padre en funeral (Charles Black) - Need for Speed: La película *Donald Menken (Colm Feore) - El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro *Harry Elliot (Robert Patrick) - Amor eterno *Barney (Castulo Guerra) - 12 horas para sobrevivir *Él mismo (Charlie Rose) - Top Five *Director O'Brien (Ron McLarty) - Sn. Vincent *Hansjorg Baier (Brett Rice) - Matar al mensajero *Paul Stansfield (Jack McGee) - Antes de partir *Hobbs (Flea) - Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz *Mark Aubichon (Andy Buckley) - El blog de una adolescente *Rey Arturo (William Huw) - Dragones de Camelot *Sr. Morris (Peter-Hugo Daly) - Electricity *Sam (Ted Levine) - El gran pequeño *Vagabundo (David Sterne) - Legado *Beck Weathers (Josh Brolin) - Everest *Agente Gates (Robert Blanche) - Stormageddon *John Wilcockson (Chris Larkin) - El engaño del siglo *Sargento McGreevy (Chuck Liddell) - Cerdos de guerra *Hutchfield (Terry Serpico) - La quinta ola *Aamir Barkawi (Alón Aboutboul) - Londres bajo fuego *Padre Gordon (Steve Coulter) - El conjuro 2 *A.J. Blumquist (Ed Begley Jr.) - Mascotas (tráiler) *Vidar (Peter Andersson) - Inframundo: Guerras de sangre *Mandla (Mandla Shongwe) - Sobreviviendo en el Serengueti *Drew (David Aaron Baker) - Custodia *Wallace (Mark Lavery) - Handsome Devil *Walt Kealer (William Sterchi) - El poder de la ambición (versión Diamond Films) *Sr. Weathers (Danny Glover) - Monster Trucks *Dean Armitage (Bradley Whitford) - ¡Huye! *Sapper Morton (Dave Bautista) - Blade Runner 2049 *Ben Bagdikian (Bob Odenkirk) - The Post *Pat (Bruno Verdoni) - Molly's Game *Konrad (Udo Kier) - Pequeña gran vida *Rafael (Raoul Trujillo) - Sicario: Día del Soldado *Agente de MI7 (Kevin Eldon) - Johnny English 3.0 *Dr. Peter (Rupert Graves) - Silencio *General Whalen (Glynn Turman) - Bumblebee *Donny O'Connell (Bill Camp) - La tierra de hábitos constantes *Dietrich (Paul Yates) - Máquinas mortales *Juez William Judson Holloway Jr. (Ben Carlson) - Igualdad ante la ley *Oficial de policía (Mitch Pileggi) - Muerte instantánea (trailer) *Stepan Laberin (Valery Kukhareshin) - Pesadilla al amanecer (trailer) *Insertos, Voces adicionales - 360 Oportunidades *Patrick Talbot - Apocalipsis *Voz de contestadora - El vuelo *Voces adicionales - Esplendor americano *Voces adicionales - La tortura (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - Desde mi cielo *Voces adicionales - Después de la vida *Voces adicionales - La leyenda de Chen Zen *Voces adicionales - Lady Vegas *Voces adicionales - To the Wonder (segunda versión) *Voces adicionales - Sangre fría *Voces adicionales - Silver Linings Playbook *Voces adicionales - Olimpo bajo fuego *Voces adicionales - El lobo de Wall Street *Voces adicionales - Ajuste de cuentas *Voces adicionales - Una familia peligrosa (versión D.F.) *Voces adicionales - Tentaciones oscuras *Voces adicionales - Paddington *Voces adicionales - Asalto a la mafia *Voces adicionales - Dame la mano *Voces adicionales - El ocaso de una vida *Voces adicionales - Captive *Voces adicionales - Smosh: La película (doblaje mexicano) *Voces adicionales - Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús *Voces adicionales - Dos tipos peligrosos *Voces adicionales - La batalla de los sexos *Voces adicionales - Deseo de cumpleaños *Voces adicionales - Amor de medianoche *Voces adicionales - Ni en sueños *Voces adicionales - Gretel y Hansel Series de TV Doug Jones *Jake Simmons - Flecha *Jake Simmons - Flash Otros: *Lindas mentirosas **Detective Breyer (Josh Clark) (temp. 1) **Kenneth DiLaurentis (Jim Abele) (temp. 3) **Dr. Louis Palmer (Nick Tate) (temp. 4) **Sr. Donahue (Thomas W. Ashworth) (temp. 5, ep. 98) **Doctor (Michael Rothhaar) (temp. 5, ep. 99) **Examinador (Ayman Samman) (temp. 5, ep. 107) **Dr. E. Cochran (Keith Szarabajka) (temp. 7, ep. 148) *Glee: Buscando la fama **Gunther (Christopher Curry) (temp. 5) **Ronny (Alan Heitz) (temp. 5, ep. 98) **Marty Rogers (Tim Conway) (temp. 5, ep. 107) *Héroes **Ricky (Holt McCallany) (Vol. 2) **Teniente fúnebre (Matt Sigloch) (Vol. , ep. 71) **Adan Malamut (Christopher May) (Vol. 5, ep. 72) *Chica indiscreta **Fotógrafo (Peter Welch) (temp. 1, ep. 10) **Chofér de Chuck (Edward James Hyland) (temp. 1, ep. 10) **Mayordomo (Jonathan Freeman) (temp. 2, ep. 22) **Allan Levy (Tom Titone) (temp. 2, ep. 39) *Sir Thomas Stanley (Richard Dillane) - La princesa blanca *Del (Esai Morales) - Ozark *Leo Chingkwake - El show de los 70 *Padre Beocca (Ian Hart) - El último reino *Sal Maroni (David Zayas) (1ª temp.) - Gotham *Carlos (Miguel Sandoval) - El séquito *Marco / Geppeto (Tony Amendola) en Once Upon a Time (Version Sony) *Robert Queen (Jamey Sheridan) - Flecha *Edison Po (Cullen Douglas) - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) *Thomas Gloucester (Casey Sander), Pete (J. Anthony McCarthy), Dueño de restaurante (Nick Hoffa) - Agente Carter *David Whittemore (Robert Pralgo) (temp. 2) - Teen Wolf *Wayne Wilmers - The Forgotten *Dr. Cerberus (Alessandro Juliani) - El mundo oculto de Sabrina *Cycletron (Barry Duffield) - Power Rangers: Beast Morphers (ep. 2) *Voces adicionales - Boardwalk Empire *Voces adicionales - Un sueño en Hollywood *Voces adicionales - Elemental Miniseries *Tsunami: La ola asesina (2007) - Jack Wilcord (Bruce Dinsmore) *Los diez mandamientos (2006) - Egipcio consejero (John Boswall) Telenovelas y series brasileñas Paulo Figueiredo *Daniel - Roda de la vida *Dr. Vitor Lopo - Prueba de amor *Cirilo Camargo - Simplemente amor *Memucar - Reina Ester, la salvadora *Adamastor - Los tramposos *Ahitofel - Rey David *Jetro - Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Sacerdote Zadoc - El rico y Lázaro *Anás - Jesús André de Biase *Aristóteles Mayer "Ari" - Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón *Ari Neto - Río de intrigas *Oziel - Los milagros de Jesús *Prof. Dante - ¡Victoria! Marcelo Escorel *Inarus - Sansón y Dalila *Toga (João) - Máscaras *Naor - Los milagros de Jesús *Zé Leão - La esclava madre Cláudio Mendes *Dr. Aguilar - El otro lado del paraíso *Dr. Heberto Douglas - El tiempo no para [[Ewerton de Castro|'Ewerton de Castro']] * Ministro Heródoto Duarte - Esas mujeres * Brito Pimenta - Llamas de la vida Ricardo Blat *Sandoval Freitas - Los días eran así *Isandro - Salve al rey Otros *Ivan - Páginas de la vida *La ley y el crimen **Adolfo (Antônio Grassi) **Setubal (Adriano Garib) **Piloto (Alexandre Barillari) *Ariosto Alcântara (Henri Pagnoncelli) - Bela, la fea *Delegado Matos (Giulio Lopes) - Insensato corazón *Joaquín (Luca de Castro) - El astro *Jorge Fernando - Por siempre *Dr. Paulo (Ranieri Gonzalez) - Reglas del juego *La tierra prometida **Mibar (Gilberto Torres) **Samuel (Guggo Morales, ep. 43) *Quixote Mascate (Élcio Romar) - Belaventura *Pastor Ezequiel Mendes (Zé Carlos Machado) - Apocalipsis *Réferi (Cláudio Cinti) - Orgullo y pasión *Héctor, Rey de Alfambres (Arnaldo Marques) - Salve al rey *Julito Tatoo (Nelson Baskerville) - Carceleros Series animadas Adam West *Cabeza de Adam West (ep. 136) - Futurama *Alcalde Adam West (4ª temporada en adelante) - Padre de familia Otros *Barón Von Strucker - Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Sr. White - Johnny Test *Chico misterioso / Hombre en zoológico / Payaso / Lobo marino / Dr. Gaylord / Anciano / Monstruo juvenil / Policía / Voces adicionales - Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Barbasucia, Coronel Bovane - Turbo FAST *Presidente Municipal de Tangamandapio (1ª aparicion) - El Chavo, la serie animada *El Oso Hormiguero - La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Doctor Oso Brown - Peppa *General Jan Dodonna - Star Wars Rebels *Chef Pisguetti - Jorge, el curioso (serie animada) *Rabino Hyman Krustofsky - Los Simpson (Temp. 26ª) *Abuelo de Ricochet / Padre de Buena Niña - ¡Mucha Lucha! *Comandante Bogh - Voltron: El defensor legendario *Padre Viper - Academia Skylanders *Comandante Varvatos Vex - Los 3 de abajo: Relatos de Arcadia *Inspector - Love, Death & Robots *Voces adicionales - Final Space Anime *Dr. Mori Mori - Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) *Rolf Emerson - Robotech (redoblaje) *Borka - Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Tortuga de la Princesa del Templo del Dragón (ep. 54) y Rey del infierno (ultimos eps.) - Dr. Slump (1997) *eNeMeE (eps. 99-100) / Alcalde de Capilandia (eps. 52-100) - Kirby *Koji Takahashi - Parasite Dolls, la serie *Chumley Huffington (2ª voz) - Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Dr. Hiruluk / Johnny - One Piece (4Kids) *Leonardo Apollo / Rikiya Gaou / Homer Fitzgerlad (ep. 105) / Voces adicionales - Eyeshield 21 *Taichi Miyamoto / Edrad Liones - Bleach *Zakk Irius - Death Note *Seigō Hibiki / Dueño del restaurante Rairaiken - Súper Once *Alcalde de Ciudad Satán - Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Hiroki Saitou - Knights of Sidonia *Anciano (ep. 19) - Los siete pecados capitales *Yakushi - Kuromukuro *Heath Kazama Flick - B: The Beginning *Nanu - Pokémon Sun & Moon *Soldado de la resistencia (ep. 58) - Dragon Ball Super *Ichirō Misaki - Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa *Teniente Naval - Joker Game *Loose Ruth "Rifle Constante" y Voces adicionales - Trigun *Padre de Takako / Voces adicionales - El bosque del piano *Jitakus - Sword Art Online *Voces adicionales - Bailando con vampiros *Voces adicionales - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Voces adicionales - Baki *Voces adicionales - Neon Genesis Evangelion *Voces adicionales - Magmell ultramarino *Voces adicionales - Carole & Tuesday *Voces adicionales - La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar *Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Dramas coreanos *Yang Ik Tae - Amor secreto *Seo In Wook - Big: Creciendo sin querer *Voces adicionales - Mary está fuera por la noche Películas animadas *Isla de perros - Duke *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Hashi *Tú eres todo lo que quiero para Navidad de Mariah Carey - Bud *El canto del mar - Conductor *¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico - Abuelo de Ricochet *La leyenda de Klaus - Voces adicionales *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Voces adicionales (versión de Paramount) Películas de Anime Kanehira Yamamoto *Godzilla: El devorador de planetas - Takeshi J. Hamamoto *Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla - Takeshi J. Hamamoto *Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos - Takeshi J. Hamamoto Otros *Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai - Seigō Hibiki *Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional - Voces Adicionales *Mazinger Z: Infinity - Voces Adicionales *Dragon Ball Super: Broly - Voces Adicionales Videojuegos *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order - Greez Dritus *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Lobo *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Rōshi (Jinchūriki del Cuatro Colas) Documentales *The Beatles: De gira ocho días a la semana - George Harrison Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Allegro * Art Sound México * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Candiani Taxqueña * CBAudio * Dubbing House * Fogarty Studios - Mystic Sound * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * Jarpa Studio (desde 2018) * Labo * Lola MX (desde 2019) * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub * Optimedia Productions * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * Ruido Records * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes